I Love You
by Lady Kayura
Summary: Bulma is pregnant with Trunks and feeling lonely. Will Vegeta be able to come to her rescue? Please R&R.


This story was inspired by something that actually happened to me. I wanted to bring it into a story and I wanted Bulma and Vegeta, but the way I acted, wouldn't fit Bulma's fiery character. So she's pregnant with Trunks and very emotional. I hope they're not too out of character. Hopefully you all enjoy! Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

Bulma sat in her computer chair, typing quietly away at the keyboard. She never looked down at her keyboard while typing. Her focus was on her current project on the monitor. She stopped typing for a second. She sighed deeply. Bulma reclined back in her swivel chair and rubbed her swollen belly. It was dark and snowing. She felt lonely.

She looked across the bedroom. She saw the neat bed… with no one in it. Bulma could hear the quiet noise of commercials from the television in the next room. She realized that Vegeta must have fallen asleep in front the television again. Bulma began to think— while still reclined and her feet swung lightly below—Vegeta had begun to become more withdrawn lately. Like… almost like, he didn't want her anymore. Or perhaps maybe he was leaving. Her eyes watered at the thought. She quickly brushed off her sad feelings. She rubbed her stomach lovingly and went back to her work.

Bulma remembered that she forgot some important notes in the living room where Vegeta was sleeping. Bulma pushed herself from the computer desk with her feet. Pushing herself up from her swivel chair, she hobbled into the hallway. She mumbled some word that made the lights turn on for her to see. Bulma stopped at the entrance of the living room. She saw Vegeta sleeping on his favorite recliner chair. The lights from the television played different colors on him. She smiled and then spotted her notes on the table next to Vegeta's chair.

She walked over to the table with her hand on her hip and made several attempts to bend down. Her belly was so big at this stage that it was hard for her to make the slightest bend. She grunted her disgust at this seemingly simple task. So she supported herself with Vegeta's armrest and got down on her knees to sift through the papers. The soft thud her knees made woke Vegeta.

He opened one eye to see Bulma right next to him looking through papers.

"Woman, what are you doing?" he asked in a gruff sleepy voice.

She looked over at him.

"Getting some notes," she replied.

He lifted his head to get a better look at his pregnant wife, then turned his back to her to go back to sleep.

Bulma looked at his back and felt rejected. She glanced down at her notes and looked back at Vegeta. She scooted on her knees toward him as far as her belly would allow.

"Vegeta," Bulma said. "Vegeta." Bulma placed her hand on his side. "Wake up."

He quickly turned back toward her.

"What do you want?" he semi-shouted to her.

Bulma was taken aback. She didn't expect for him to raise his voice. She felt angry and frustrated.

"I—I wanted you to come to bed."

"No," he answered without hesitating. Without any remorse for her feelings, he closed his eyes right in front of her.

"But Vegeta—I'm almost finished. I—" she had to stop. All of her loneliness and frustration poured from her aquamarine eyes.

He opened his eyes again to see her cry. She had been doing that a lot lately, but not in front of him. Even so, he brushed her off. He figured it was her just being emotional. If she wasn't screaming at him, she was almost depressed and sobbing. Her feelings were always in the extremes. He mentally hit himself for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Bulma stared at him with sad watery eyes, begging him to come to the bedroom. She sniffled a few times, looked down and made little circles on her belly with her finger.

"Vegeta, come on. I'm almost finished… I—I—" she stopped to look into his eyes.

Vegeta looked into her eyes. Then she was babbling about being lonely or something like that. Her babbling was irritating Vegeta.

"Woman—"

"You could watch whatever, it doesn't matter—"

"Woman—"

"Why can't you just come—"

"BULMA!"

Bulma jumped back.

"If it really means that much to you just—just SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled. "You are such a bother Woman!"

An angry Vegeta kicked his cover off so hard he knocked over the DVD rack that was across the room. He picked up the remote and turned off the television and threw the remote into the wall. Then he stomped into the bedroom.

A shocked Bulma sat on the floor next to the chair Vegeta had occupied. She just wanted him in the bedroom to keep her company.

'I-I just wanted him to keep me company while I worked on the computer… That's all,' she thought. She pulled herself up.

"BUT THAT'S TOO MUCH TO ASK ISN'T IT?" she screamed. She fell back on her knees and cried. She sobbed until her throat was dry. She mumbled about how Vegeta was stupid and arrogant. She just wanted him to hold her and never let go. Bulma wanted him to come out and comfort her. But she knew he wouldn't do that.

Vegeta, on the other hand, could plainly hear his wife's cries of agony. This had happened so many time before. He figured she'd cry a few more minutes, then come to bed angry, but then she'd get over it. He wished she would stop crying now and come to bed.

Bulma stayed in the living room for about 15 minutes. When she sniffled for the last time, she pulled herself up by the recliner chair and sobbed her way to the bedroom. She was fuming. She entered the dark room.

"You done yet woman?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Vegeta," she sobbed as she turned on the lights. "Get out! Go back and sleep in your chair!"

"What?" Vegeta said, surprised.

"Go back to your chair!" she yelled.

"Bulma are—"

"Go back!"

Bulma stumbled backwards into a chair. She cried more and sobbed even louder.

Vegeta felt a little frightened. She had never reacted like ever before. Ever. He got up from the bed and walked toward her. She had her hand up to her face wiping tears that went under her chin. Vegeta put his hands out for her.

"Get away Vegeta! I don't want you right now!"

Faster than she could see, he had her in his arms, embracing her. Bulma was so startled and surprised she forgot how angry and sad she was.

"Crazy woman," he cooed in her ear. "You'll hurt the baby the way you are."

Bulma didn't know how to react. He generally avoided her when she was in a bad pregnant mood. All she could do was stare at him, with her mouth gaping open. She looked at his mouth and saw the slightest smile in the corner of his lips. He stood and picked her up. He cradled her body and set her gently on the bed.

"Go away," she said weakly.

"Stubborn woman," he said as he laid her down and covered them both with warm blankets.

Bulma reveled in the moment. They were both facing each other, which was nice, since generally when he was bed, his back was always to her. She'd end up hugging his back. He put his chin on top of her head and with his hand, ran his fingers through her hair.

Bulma's sobs were reduced to light hiccups and her tears were only big enough to bunch up in the corners of her eyes and stay. Her hands rested near her chin, wiping away the few tears that came down. Her eyes were getting heavy and sleepy. Her current computer project was long forgotten.

"I love you."

Bulma opened her eyes. The sound of 'I love you' was slightly below a whisper.

"What did you say Vegeta!" asked Bulma.

"Go to sleep woman."

Bulma closed her eyes. 'I knew it all along," she thought to herself. 'I just needed to hear it.'

The snow lightly fell onto the ground and the stars twinkled as though they were rejoicing. That was when Vegeta decided to wait a month or two before leaving to train.

'If I want to protect those around me… I must leave. Bulma will have her say of course, but I—' Vegeta couldn't admit that he could not live without her, but he knew it. Without realizing it, he lightly tightened his embrace on Bulma.


End file.
